Family Vacation
by bamonextreme
Summary: Dom, Letty, Mia, and Leon decide to go on a vacation. But what happens when they run into the man that broke Mia's heart? Au
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after everything went down in the first movie. It is also after Brian and Roman pull off the job in 2 Fast 2 Furious. It is mostly au but some stuff actually happened in the movies. I hope you enjoy.**

"Mia!" Dominic Toretto called throughout the house. "Are you packed yet?"

The crew had decided to go on a vacation. They needed this. Especially after Jesse and Vince's death and the year of heartbreak Mia suffered from. Everyone told her not to get involved with the Buster but she did it anyway.

"Yea. I'm coming." Mia called back.

Mia walked down the stairs of the house and joined Dom, Letty and Leon outside. "Okay. Mia can ride with me and Leon can ride with Dom." Letty informed us.

Everyone nodded and got into their assigned cars. Mia hung her head out the window and screamed in joy, "Miami here we come!"

 _Miami, Florida: (8 hours later)_

Brian O'Conner had just woke up from a much needed nap. He glanced at the bedside clock. It was 9:00 pm. He crawled out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen in his boathouse. He stretched his arms and grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. After eating, he walked to the bathroom, took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes later and he heard his cell phone ringing. He exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. One glance at the phone told him it was Tej.

Brian answered. "What's up man?"

"Yo. You feel like racing tonight?" Tej replied.

"Yea. You know I need the money."

"Alright. You got twenty minutes."

"I'll be there."

"Mia, wake up." Letty called.

Mia rubbed her eyes and sat up in her seat. They had finally arrived. Miami was beautiful. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Her eyes were wandering the streets as they drove on. A bronze colored Supra caught her attention.

"Letty look. I guess people race down here too. We should go. I know Dom misses racing." She pulled out her phone and texted her brother.

 **Hey, follow us. I think there's a race happening tonight. We should check it out.**

She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Dom nod. Letty followed the supra. When it finally stopped, they saw tons of cars. The music was blasting and people in the streets dancing and having a good time. They parked and all exited their cars.

Dom approached a man with a huge afro that looked like he was in charge. He had a name tag that said his name was Tej. "Any races going on tonight?"

Tej replied, "Yea we got three cars lined up. The fourth racer will be here soon." He laughed.

Dom raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"Oh its not you. Its just these guys are gonna lose their money big time. No one can beat Bullet."

Letty stepped closer. "What kind of name is Bullet?"

"The kind of name you get for being the fastest racer in all of Miami." He replied.

All of a sudden the crowd went wild. People started cheering as loud as they could. The crew saw a silver skyline with blue underglow and stripes on the bottom pull up. People were hanging on to the spoiler.

"There's my man right there." Tej smiled as he walked towards the skyline.

A blonde haired man stepped out of the skyline. The crowd cheered louder. People were screaming "I love you Bullet!" as loud as they could.

The man looked familiar to Mia and she had no idea why. She and Letty stepped closer to get a good look at him. But it was too late. The man had already got back in the car and lined up with the other three racers.

Tej moved in front of the cars and put his hands in the air. "Alright! Ready. Set. Go!" As soon as his hands went down, the cars took off. They all followed the crowd to watch the race. The entire time, the skyline was ahead.

At the end of the race, the man they called 'Bullet' crossed the finish line first with a pink car behind him. He stepped out of his car and Mia's heart stopped. It was the same blue eyed, blonde haired man that she fell in love with a year ago. The same man that also betrayed her and broke heart.

"Is that - " Letty started to ask.

"Brian?" Mia finished the question for her. Brian turned towards them.

"Mia?" He called out. He started to walk over to them when Letty pulled Mia away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Just to clear some things up, here's some stuff you should know. This takes place after Rome and Brian pull off the Miami job, so they're records are clean. I just decided to keep Brian's skyline in the story though because I love it. If you have any questions, just let me know!**

Chapter Two:

Letty dragged Mia to the cars and Dom and Leon followed. They got in their cars and took off as if they had never been there.

"Yo Brian! What the hell was that about man?" Roman asked as he approached his best friend.

"Remember the L.A. crew I told you about? That was them." Brian replied.

"Damn cuz. You must've really pissed them off." Rome laughed.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this right now." Brian jumped into his skyline and took off.

Letty, Mia, Dom and Leon checked into a hotel and unpacked their things. No one talked about the fact that they saw Brian, a man they didn't ever want to see again.

"Hey Dom. I'm gonna go get some burgers or something. I'll be back." Leon called out as he exited the hotel room.

Letty came out of the adjoined bedroom that she and Mia were sharing and sat next to Dom on the bed.

"How's Mia doing?" Dom broke the silence.

"I don't know. She locked herself in the bathroom and hasn't come out." Letty answered.

Leon pulled into a nearby Arby's and entered the restaurant. He stood in line for a few minutes after placing his order, before noticing a familiar blonde sitting at a booth by himself.

He got out of line and walked over to the booth. "Well if it isn't the buster." Leon called out before sitting across from Brian.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point huh?" He sighed when Brian didn't reply. "Look, I already know how Dom and Mia feel about you. But, I just wanna thank you. For Vince, I mean. You tried to save him, its not your fault that he didn't make it."

Brian looked up from his plate. "Vince didn't make it?"

"The doctors tried everything but he lost too much blood." Leon replied as a tear rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry about that. If I could go back and prevent Jesse and Vince's death, I would."

"I know that. But the others don't. And if you want to get back in their good graces, you need to apologize for lying to them about being a cop." Leon said before standing up, grabbing his bag of food off the front counter, and walking out the door.

He drove back to the hotel and entered their room. As soon as he closed the door, Mia jumped on him.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Mia giggled as she ripped the bag out of Leon's hand.

She stumbled across the room and started pulling out the food. She grabbed some fries and started laughing. "Hey look! Its a currrly fry, haha." She began dancing around the room. "Letty come dance with me." She asked in a child-like voice. She walked over to where Dom and Letty were sitting. She almost fell over. "Woah. I'm dizzy." Mia laughed and layed down.

"Is she drunk?" Leon asked.

Letty laughed. "She's wasted."

They all glanced over at Mia who was now passed out on the edge of the bed, snoring loudly.

"I got her." Leon said before picking her up. "I'll stay in the other room so you two can spend some time together." He carried Mia into the other room and layed her down on the bed. He grabbed some extra blankets from the closet and made a small pallet on the floor before dozing off.

 **A/N: And there's chapter two. I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter Three:

Mia woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She rose out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. After showering, she entered the adjoining bedroom.

"Morning Mia." Letty said happily.

"Morning. Where's Dom?" She wondered.

"He and Leon went out to get something for breakfast. They'll be back soon. What do you say to hittin' the beach today?"

"Sounds good." Mia replied.

A few minutes later, Dom and Leon entered the room. "And breakfast is served." Leon called out.

After eating their breakfast, they began getting ready for a day at the beach. Dom and Leon packed beers, waters, and stuff to make sandwiches into a small cooler. While Mia and Letty loaded a bag with suntan lotion and beach towels.

The guys took the bags out to one of the cars and they all piled in.

When they arrived, the beach was crowded. Music was blaring and tons of people were surfing. They unloaded the car and walked closer to see what was going on. Tej, the guy from the races, was sitting on top of a lifeguard station with a bullhorn.

"Alright, alright. We're about to see who's the best surfer in Miami!" He yelled. "Whoever stays on their board the longest goes home with all the money."

The crew layed their beach towels out on the sand and sat down. "They have races for everything don't they?" Letty laughed.

"Well at least we got a show to watch." Leon replied as they all sat back to watch the surfers compete.

Two of the guys wiped out after a few minutes. It was up to the final two: a guy in a black wetsuit and another guy in a baby blue one. The one in black fell off his board.

"Would you look at my man Bullet killin' it on that wave." Tej called over the bullhorn.

The smiles that were on the foursome's faces immediately vanished. "You have got to be kidding me." Dom sighed. "Let's just go."

"No Dom. Its fine, really." Mia stated. "Come on Letty, let's go for a swim."

Mia and Letty took off towards the ocean. They ran past Brian so fast, he didn't even recognize them.

Brian walked towards Tej and received the money he earned from the competition. He glanced around and noticed Dom and Leon sitting a few feet away with beers in their hands. He approached them slowly. "Hey Dom, hey Leon."

"Hey Brian." Leon replied.

Dom simply nodded. "O'Conner."

Leon invited him to sit down and have a beer while Dom growled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Letty and Mia were swimming in the ocean. "Oh shit." Letty groaned.

Mia turned and saw Brian sitting with Dom and Leon. "You think we should go over there before something happens?" She asked.

They saw Dom stand up and get in Brian's face. "Yea. It might be a good idea." Letty said before swimming back to shore with Mia following her.

They ran to were the guys were and caught a few words of the conversation.

"You don't get to come over here and try to be the good guy Brian!" Dom yelled.

"Dammit Dom! You don't understand what I went through!" Brian raked his hands through hair.

"I don't understand?! You ripped my family apart! Literally!"

"You know what? I'm sorry!" Brian screamed. "I'm sorry that you and all of your friends were the closest that I ever had as a family!" No one said anything. So Brian just continued. "Do you know that giving you my car keys that day resulted in ME being chased around the entire country?! I know I made mistakes, but I gave up everything for you and your family Dom so don't you dare try and turn this around on me." He yelled before turning around and walking back towards Tej.

The crew stood there in complete shock. No one said a word until Leon spoke up. "Someone should go talk to him."

Dom nodded and started to walk towards Brian but Mia stopped him. "I got it." She said with a small smile on her face.

Brian was sitting on the sand with his feet in the shallow part of the water when someone approached him.

"Hey." A voice called.

He turned around and seen Mia standing over him. She sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"You know we never knew that the cops were after you."

"They were until a few weeks ago." He replied. He noticed the confused look on her face and continued. "They offered me a job. If I helped them take down a man named Carter Verona, they would clear my record."

"So you did it?" She asked.

"Yea. Me and one of my childhood friends, Roman Pierce, did. But I also made another deal with them."

"What kind of a deal?"

Brian exhaled. "I told them that if we pulled it off they would have to clear our records and I also made them clear all of yours."

"Wait. All of our records are clean?" Mia couldn't believe it. "You did that for us?"

"I kinda owed you guys." Brian shrugged. "Plus, I knew you didn't like being on the run all the time."

At that moment, Mia knew that their feelings toward each other weren't fake. The man actually risked everything just to get her brother and his friends' records clean. She knew Dom and the others were watching but honestly? She didn't care. Mia put her hand on Brian's chin and brought her mouth to his.

 **A/N: And there's chapter three! Btw, school will be starting soon and I'll be a senior in high school. I'll have to focus on my work so I might not be able to update as quick as I usually do. I'll try my best though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews . I sorta struggled with this chapter so I'm sorry if its crappy. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

Chapter Four:

Dom, Letty and Leon watched as Mia and Brian's lips met.

Dom walked off towards the two lovebirds but was jerked back by Letty. "Dom just let it happen." She warned him.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I've had enough of the beach."

"What about Mia?" Leon asked.

"She's fine. I've already told the buster that I'd break his neck if anything happens to her." Dom replied.

The other two nodded and followed him to the car.

* * *

Brian and Mia were oblivious to the fact that the others had left. The kiss grew more heated as Mia parted her lips slightly as Brian's tongue eased its way into her mouth. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he gripped her hips tightly, her hands combed through his hair.

She moaned softly when her shirt rose up and Brian's fingers were lightly touching her sides. It all ended too soon when someone coughed to make their presence known.

Brian pulled away and turned to see his best friend looking down at him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Damn man! This is a family beach. Don't be gettin' all hot and heavy now." Roman laughed.

Mia stood up from Brian's lap. The blonde followed suit and stood beside her. "Rome, this is Mia Toretto. Mia, this is Roman Pierce."

The two shook hands.

"Wait. Roman, your childhood best friend?" Mia asked.

"Honey. I'm his only best friend." Roman replied.

Brian scoffed. "Yea, you're also the only person I know that has a big ass forehead."

Mia laughed while Roman scowled.

"Fuck you." Roman called as he turned around and walked away.

"Well you two are really friendly." Mia smiled.

"Nah. That's just how we are." He glanced over to where Dom and the others were once sitting. "Looks like everyone left you."

"They're probably pissed but I honestly don't care."

Brian looked shocked as he heard what she said. "Do you want me to take you back now?"

"No." She stepped closer and walked around to stand behind him. "Why don't you show me around?"

"Well just hop on."

Mia giggled and jumped onto his back. He carried her back to where his skyline was parked and let her down. He walked over to the drivers side and started to open the door for her. "You want me to drive?" She asked, confused.

"Mia, this side is the passenger side."

She looked trough the window and smiled. "Oh." She laughed and got in when he opened the door.

He got in on his side and they drove off.

* * *

Dom and the others were lounging around the hotel room watching tv. Leon had the remote, flipping through channels trying to find something interesting to watch. He stopped at the news channel when a headline caught his attention.

"And the main story tonight is that local prisoner Carter Verone broke out of the penitentiary around 7 this evening. Police say they have no idea where he is but they are on the look out." The reporter stated.

A loud banging erupted through the room. Dom stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and familiar man pushed on the door and barged in.

"Any of you seen Brian tonight?" Roman asked.

"He was with Mia earlier." Letty replied.

"Damn it! He's not answering his phone!" Roman grumbled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He put it on speaker and the dial tone filled the room.

"Yo. This is Bullet. If you're looking for a race, contact Tej Parker. Otherwise, leave a message and I'll get back to you." The voicemail echoed.

Roman was clearly irritated. "Brian, its me. Call me as soon as you can. Code blue, man. Code blue."

The gang looked confused. "What's code blue?" Leon finally asked.

Roman sighed. "Long story short, Brian and I did a job for the feds to get all of our records clean. We helped put away a drug dealer." He explained.

"To clear who's records?" Dom questioned.

"Mine, Brian's, and all of yours." He said pointing at the three.

"Ours?" Letty whispered.

"Yea. He said he owed it to you guys for L.A." Rome replied. He noticed the shocked looks on the crew's faces. "Look, I don't care what happened between you all but I need to find him."

"We'll help you." Everyone was surprised as Dom spoke up. "Mia's with Brian. I'd something happens to Brian, that means Mia is gonna get caught in the crossfire."

"Alright. Just follow me to Tej's."

The crew followed Roman's car all the way to Tej's garage. Lights were on everywhere. When they entered the room, three people were walking around chattering loudly.

Roman whistled loudly and caught everyone's attention. "Yo listen up! This is Dom, Letty and Leon. They worked with Bullet in L.A. He said as he gestured toward the gang. "Guys, this is Tej, Suki, and Jimmy."

The two crews nodded towards each other. "Alright, when was the last time any of you seen or heard from Brian or Mia?" Roman asked everyone.

Tej spoke up. "After the surf contest, he told me he was gonna give her a tour of Miami."

"So where's the first place you'd go if you were giving someone a tour?" Leon asked.

"Ooh I got it! Remember Bullet always said he loved going to that cliff on the other side of town to think? I think he might've taken her there!" The blonde named Suki called out.

"Wait. There's also the old racetrack he uses to practice for races!" Jimmy said.

"Okay. Roman go with the L.A. crew to search the cliff. The rest of us will check out the racetrack. Everyone meet back here in one hour and keep your phones on you. I'll stay here in case they come here." Tej ordered.

The two groups headed off to the locations and searched everywhere but no one found any sign of Brian or Mia. An hour later, they all met back up at Tej's garage.

"Did anyone find anything?" Roman asked loudly as he entered the garage.

"Nope. Not a single clue as to where they could be." Suki answered.

"Wait. Where's Tej?" Leon questioned the group of people.

"Tej! Where are you?" Jimmy called across the garage but no reply came.

"What the hell is going on?" Dom called out angrily.

"I have no idea." Roman shrugged.

 **A/N: And there it is folks! How did Verone get out? Where dod Tej disappear to? And most importantly, where are Brian and Mia?! You'll have to wait for the next update to find out! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
